centralasiafandomcom-20200215-history
Pakistan
Pakistan is the 36th largest country in the world with about 800,000 sq. km. and has the 6th largest number with 190,291,129 people. This country has some of the deepest history in the world and lays claim to one of the oldest human civilizations. Pakistan has been a long-standing ally of America and a staunch supporter of China too. Pakistan gained its independence from British rule on August 14, 1947. Since then Pakistan has gone to war with India multiple times. History Pakistan lays claim to one of the oldest known civilizations to have ever existed. The Indus Valley civilization, which started approximately 5,000 years ago, spread across most of Pakistan. After the tribes fused with the Indo-Aryans, the land went through successive changes in hands. At the advent of World War II, Pakistan laid in British control; however, after the end of the war, the British relinquished their control and a Muslim state was allowed to come into existence. At the same time the British had given India its independence too, and the territorial lines were not defined very well. Soon the two countries went to war over the land of Kashmir. The first war was in 1947-48 and the second one was in 1965. When the countries went to war for a third time in 1971, East Pakistan took the advantage of the war and separated from the rest of the country, forming Bangladesh. When Pakistan heard of India testing nuclear weapons, the country began testing its own nukes in 1998. Ever since 2008, Pakistan and India have been trying to improve their relations. Pakistan was anti-Soviet during the Cold War, the United States had a good relationship with the country. However, after the War on Terror began, relations have soured and the two countries are not the friends they once were. Also, after the Sino-Indian War, Pakistan has been a strong ally of China. Geography Pakistan is located in Southern Asia, bordering the Arabian Sea, between India on the east and Iran and Afghanistan on the west and China in the north. The land's total size is about 800,000 sq. km., making it the 36th largest country in the world. The land is largely dry desert, but is temperate in the northwest and arctic in the north. Pakistan is home to one of the world's mightiest rivers, the Indus. The river runs for 1,900 miles, passing from the top of Pakistan to the bottom, and provides water for many people that live in Pakistan. The country also controls the Khyber Pass and the Bolan Pass, traditional invasion routes between Central Asia and the Indian Subcontinent Unfortunately, due to the large amount of desert and limited water resources inside the country, many environmental problems have arisen, including water pollution from raw sewage, industrial wastes, and agricultural runoff; limited natural freshwater resources; most of the population does not have access clean water; deforestation; soil erosion; and desertification. Politics Pakistan is properly known as the Islamic Republic of Pakistan. The Pakistani government is a parliamentary democracy. The country's capital is Islamabad. Pakistan's justice system is based on the common law system with Islamic law influence. It allows for all citizens over the age of 18 to vote, and there are reserved paliamentary seats for women and non-Muslims. The legislature consists of a bicameral parliament (Majlis-e-Shoora). The two parts are the Senate, whose members serve six year turns and one half of the 100 seats are elected every three years, and the National Assembly, which has 342 seats and reserves 60 seats for women and 10 for non-muslims. National Assembly members serve five-year terms. The president is elected by secret ballot through an Electoral College comprising the members of the Senate, National Assembly, and provincial assemblies for a five-year term; election last held on 6 September 2008 note.The prime minister gets selected by the National Assembly. The current head of state is President Asif Ali Zardari. The Prime Minister is Syed Yousuf Raza Gilani. Economy Pakistan is home to many different resources, including extensive natural gas reserves, limited petroleum, and iron ore. Decades of internal political disputes and low levels of foreign investment have led to slow growth and underdevelopment in Pakistan. Agriculture accounts for more than one-fifth of output and two-fifths of employment. Textiles account for most of Pakistan's export earnings. The country has an unemployment rate of 6%. Over the past few years, low growth and high inflation, led by a spurt in food prices, have increased the amount of poverty - an estimated 50% of the population lives in poverty. The government agreed to an International Monetary Fund Standby Arrangement in November 2008 in response to a balance of payments crisis. Although the economy has stabilized since the crisis, it has failed to recover. Overseas workers bring back about about $1 billion a month, giving the country hope for recovery. However, Pakistan is back in debt again due to higher prices for imported oil and lower prices for exported cotton. Culture There are many different ethnicities located in Pakistan. The ratios for the ethinicities are: Punjabi 44.68%, Pashtun 15.42%, Sindhi 14.1%, Sariaki 8.38%, Muhajirs 7.57%, Balochi 3.57%, others 6.28%. The official languages are English and Urdu; however, most people speak a second language of their own. Customs The extended family is the basis of the social structure and individual identity. The extended family is constitued by the nuclear family, immediate relatives, distant relatives, tribe members, friends, and neighbours. Loyalty to the family comes before other social relationships, even business. Nepotism is viewed positively, since it guarantees hiring people who can be trusted, which is crucial in a country where working with people one knows and trusts is of primary importance. Female relatives are protected from outside influences. It is considered inappropriate to ask questions about a Pakistani's wife or other female relatives. Families are quite large by western standards, often having up to 6 children. People are respected because of their age and position. Older people are viewed as wise and are granted respect. In a social situation, they are served first and their drinks may be poured for them. Elders are introduced first, are provided with the choicest cuts of meat, and in general are treated much like royalty. Titles are very important and denote respect. It is expected that you will use a person's title and their surname until invited to use their first name. When greeting one another, men shake hands with each other. Once a relationship is developed, they may hug as well as shake hands. Women generally hug and kiss. Pakistanis take their time during greetings and ask about the person's health, family, and business success. Pakistani names often include a name that denotes a person's class, tribe, occupation, or other status indicator. They may also include two names that have a specific meaning when used together, and the meaning is lost if the names are separated. It is best to ask a person how they wish to be addressed. In general, this is not a culture where first names are commonly used, except among close friends. If invited to a Pakistani's home, bring the hostess a small gift such as flowers or good quality chocolates. Men should avoid giving flowers to women. Do not give white flowers as they are used at weddings. If a man must give a gift to a woman, he should say that it is from his wife, mother, sister, or some other female relative. Do not give alcohol. Gifts are not opened when received. If invited to a home you will most likely have to remove your shoes. Check to see if the host is wearing shoes. If not, remove yours at the door. Dress conservatively. You may arrive up to one hour later than the stipulated time when invited to a party. In more rural areas, it is still common to eat meals from a knee-high round table while sitting on the floor. Many people in urban areas do not use eating utensils, although more westernized families do. Guests are served first. Then the oldest, continuing in some rough approximation of age order until the youngest is served. Do not start eating until the oldest person at the table begins. The hosts will probably keep offering you food. Say, "I'm full," to stop them from piling more food onto your plate. Holidays Pakistanis celebrate Republic Day, also known as Pakistan Day, every March 23rd.On this day the Pakistan Resolution (1940) is commemorated. Independence Day is celebrated on the 14th of August. On this day, the independence of Pakistan is celebrated all over the country. Labor Day, or May Day, is celebrated on May 1st. Other holidays include: Defence of Pakistan Day - 6th September, Christmas Day for Christians on the 25th of December (this day is also celebrated as the birthday of Muhammad Ali Jinnah), Boxing Day for Christians on December 26th. Pakistanis also celebrate the Ramadan, where they cannot eat or drink at all during the day for almost an entire month. The month of Ramadan is intended to teach Muslims patience, spirituality, humility and submissiveness to God. Religion Most of the population is Muslim (97%). There are other small pockets of other religions such as Christians and Hindus. Tourism Gilgit Baltistan Four of the word's greatest mountain ranges meet at this location: the Himalayas, the Karakorams, the Hindukush, and the Pamirs. There is beautiful scenery all around here. There are visible glaciers, remnants of the once famous Silk Road, and hundreds of mountains. Come trekking and hiking to visit all of the amazing things here, and maybe even go mountain climbing. Nearby there are hot springs which you can take a dip in and let all your cares slide off of your tired back. You can also visit the natives there, who are all very friendly, and enjoy some of the local delicacies. Punjab There are too many things to do in Punjab. Come visit Lahore and the shrines there. Offer a prayer to the saint of Lahore, and also visit the mosque that is next to the shrine. Once finished, you can look at the historic 13 gates. In the Mughal days, the Old City was surrounded by a 9 meter high brick wall and had a rampart running around it which served as a protection for the city. These walls will be sure to awe. Once you're hungry, visit the gardens in Punjab. Filled with beautiful flowers, trees, and animals, these gardens can relax the soul. Still not satisfied? Take a tour through some ancient temples or peer at the ancient artifacts located in the many museums. Satisfaction in Punjab is guaranteed, but you will not get your money back. Balochistan The bazaars provide colourful handicrafts, particularly Balochi mirror work embroidery which is admired all over the world, carpets, with their pleasing and intricate designs, fur coats, jackets, waist-coats, sandals and other creations of traditional Balochi skills. Any fervent shopper is welcome here. There are also national parks in Balochistan, giving tourists a great sight of nature at work. Balochistan also has almost 750km of coastline. Bring your swimsuits and make a splash in the cool waters or grab a fishing pole and bait the wide variety of fish found in the seas. Islamabad Come visit the Pakistani capital city where tourist sites abound. The Margallah Pass is located 26 km west of Islamabad on G.T. Road. Margallah is mentioned by historians and emperors like Alberuni, Ferishta and Jehangir. Today, it is a pass between the ancient capital of Gandhara, that is, Taxila, and Islamabad. There is an obelisk right on the top of the Pass, built in 1890 in memory of Brig. Gen. John Nicholson (died on 23 Sept.1857) of the British army, by his colleagues. A small part of the ancient Shahi (Royal) Road can be seen just across the pass, left of G.T. Road. Also visit the Wah Gardens, once a major campsite for Mughal rules, or visit the Hasan Abdal where Mughal emperor's stopped by when on their way to Kasmir. It has been a holy place for various religious groups through the ages. Islamabad's value lies not only in ancient historical sites but also in the modern city. There are plenty of shopping centers, particularly the Centaurus Mega Mall, and hotels to stay in. There are also convenient photo shops to make your trips more memorable. The restaurants have received top-class ratings and are sure to make your mouth salivate as you receive a genuine experience of Pakistani food.